


Взгляни на все с другой стороны

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: +1, 5+1, 5+1 Fic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Один раз, когда Леонард Снарт не собирался ничего красть, и пять человек, которые стали свидетелями преступления.ИЛИ: Пять человек, которые прямо посреди полицейского участка узнали об том, что Барри и Леонард - соулмейты, и один человек, который застрял на допросе, пытаясь притвориться, что ничего не произошло.- Лиза знает, что Барри Флэш, а Лен - нет (авторское)





	Взгляни на все с другой стороны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Putting Things in Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990781) by [niennavalier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier/pseuds/niennavalier). 



**1.**  
  
Джо Уэст был  _в шоке._  
  
И все из-за сцены, которая развернулась в участке прямо перед его носом. Леонард Снарт  _специально_ запнулся, чтобы  _так удобно_  свалиться прямо на сына Джо перед всеми, к тому же у него хватило наглости ухмыльнуться, когда Барри удержал его от встречи с полом. Если бы рядом не было коллег, Джо вмазал бы Снарту хотя бы за это.  
  
Когда Барри вскрикнул от боли, Джо был готов сломать Снарта пополам за причинение вреда. Если бы не то, как Барри и Снарт синхронно схватились за свои руки, будто обожглись. На это Джо даже смотреть не мог.  
  
 _Соулмейты._  
  
 _Невероятно._  
  
Джо понятия не имел, в какую такую игру играла эта чертова Вселенная, но он не собирался принимать в ней участие. Ни за какие коврижки, он не должен был позволить этому случиться.  
  
Потому что каким бы отцом он был, если бы позволил этому ублюдку использовать сына в своих целях? Да, Барри Флэш и вполне сам мог о себе позаботиться, но… он все еще был сыном Джо.  
  
А Снарт — манипулирующий людьми сукин сын, и Джо не должен был позволить ему причинить боль Барри, который и так настрадался еще с детства. Барри этого не заслуживал — он заслуживал кого-то получше Снарта.  
  
Они будут соулмейтами только через его труп!  
  
Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы народ, столпившийся в вестибюле, вышел из ступора и начал шевелиться. Полицейские взяли Снарта под руки, собираясь увести, но от внимания Джо не укрылось, что они глазели на Барри. Черт, да и сам Джо не мог отвести от него взгляда — он видел, как Барри поглаживает соулметку, видел,  _как_ изменился его взгляд.  
  
Джо знал, что с Барри нужно немедленно поговорить. Мальчишка был потерянным в жизни романтиком, отрицать этого было нельзя, и Джо бы не удивился, если б Барри уже начал задумываться над тем, как найти в Снарте что-то хорошее. Как бы Джо ни восхищался нескончаемым оптимизмом Барри, он понимал, что сейчас лучше вести себя совсем не как понимающий и всепрощающий отец, хотя эта идея ему была совсем не по душе.  
  
Да как это вообще могло случиться? Флэш и Капитан Холод? Джо никак не мог сложить в голове этот пазл. Нет, это не сработает. Но Барри сам до этого не додумается никогда. Поэтому Джо должен показать ему все грядущие ужасы, ведь последнее, что он хотел сделать, это видеть, как страдает его сын.  
  
— Барри, можно тебя пару слов?  
  
 **2.**  
  
Мик Рори нечасто задумывался над какими-то сложными вещами. Конечно, он вполне мог мыслить рационально, но на кой черт ему это нужно, ведь можно позволить своему подельнику решать все самому. Мику больше нравилось что-то поджигать, это попроще было. И копы об этом знали.  
  
Так что он мог только догадываться, о чем думал тот несчастный парень, который таращился на него из комнаты наблюдения, пока Мик ждал допроса, особенно после шоу, устроенного пацаном в вестибюле. Конечно, это была занимательная мысль. Мик усмехнулся, продолжая смотреть на пацана (наполовину надеясь, что у того случится сердечный приступ), а потом вернулся к своей первоначальной мысли. Он не видел всего, что произошло, так как сидел спиной, но напряженное молчание говорило лишь  _об одном_. Когда Мик узнал, что причина гробовой тишины — это Снарт и пацан-коп, он разозлился. Не хотелось, чтобы копы ковырялись в их со Снартах делах больше, чем в делах других бандитов. Но когда Мик услышал:  _«он соулмейт нашей булочки с корицей, прикинь! Соулмейт Аллена!_ », то он понял — теперь у него тьма времени делать  _ничего_.  
  
Пацан был копом. Наверное, должно было случиться кровопролитие, но пацан оказался совсем не таким слабовольным, как думали остальные. По крайней мере, хоть какой-то плюс. Парень, судя по всему, был довольно милым, прозвище у него было говорящим… и чем больше Мик об этом думал, тем больше считал, что пацан вполне может подойти Снарту. Да, раньше Мик предполагал, что их с Леном соулмейты говнюки, да еще и не факт, что живые, но чем больше он сейчас размышлял, тем больше успокаивался. Снарту и так хватило дерьма еще с детства. Мик знал достаточно, чтобы считать, что на долю Снарта выпало слишком много страданий. Льюис Снарт был не просто мудаком, а чудовищем. Мик, как бы Снарт ни пытался прятаться, видел шрамы, которые отец оставил на его теле, пусть они никогда и не поднимали эту тему.  
  
Мик Рори неплохо разбирался в людях, поэтому знал, что Снарт с пацаном разговаривать не собирается. Нет, скорее он свалит из тюрьмы и вернется в их убежище с таким видом, будто ничего не произошло. Мик был уверен, что Снарт будет издеваться над своим соулмейтом, вместо того чтобы просто, блядь,  _поговорить_.  
  
Да даже если бы этот Аллен был не копом, а оказался таким же жуликом, как они. Мик не знал его, несмотря на то, что внешность пацана была красноречивой. Но если Мик когда-нибудь узнает его ближе, и этот нерд сделает хоть что-нибудь, чтобы обидеть его лучшего друга… Мик с этим быстро разберется.  
  
Да что там.  
  
Он его просто убьет.  
  
 **3.**  
  
Циско Рамон в любой день недели мог уверенно ответить, что привык к странным вещам, происходящим в его жизни. Хотя если бы Док и Марти внезапно появились в его гостиной, он был бы в замешательстве. Но это был обычный вторник, и Циско был уверен, что ничего не выбьет его из привычной колеи «ненормальностей».  
  
Но звонок Джо Уэста перевернул все с ног на голову.  
  
Он думал, что причина звонка какая-то тривиальная, когда сказал: «эй, Джо, что-то случилось?», но разговор вдруг стал очень серьезным, потому что…  _соулмейтом Барри оказался Капитан Холод?_  
  
Воу. Этого Циско точно предугадать не мог.  
  
Они проговорили несколько минут, Джо попросил Циско помочь в разговоре с Барри, если тот «откажется прислушаться к доводам рассудка». Циско отключился и задумчиво пожевал лакричную палочку. Думал он вовсе не о шутках Вселенной, которая решила навсегда связать двух непримиримых врагов, а о том, как помочь Барри, когда они встретятся в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс после случившегося в участке. Учитывая собственную ситуацию со своим соулмейтом, Циско выслушал доводы Джо по этой теме (и с ними он был вообще несогласен), он понял, что сможет обсудить это с Барри более адекватно и спокойно, чем его приемный отец.  
  
Раздавшийся стук каблуков возвестил о гостье, Циско ухмыльнулся и крутанулся в своем кресле.  
  
— Ты никогда не догадаешься, что только что произошло.  
  
— Ленни и Барри соулмейты? — фыркнула Лиза Снарт. Это была констатация факта, а не вопрос.  
  
Циско запнулся.  
  
— Ты точно уверена, что ты не метачеловек? Типа умеешь предвидеть будущее… это было бы круто!  
  
Лиза улыбнулась и уселась на один из стульев.  
  
— Тогда ты меня будешь любить еще больше, да, Циско?  
  
— Часть меня думает, что соулмейт со сверхспособностями это довольно клево, но я уверен, что любить тебя больше, чем сейчас, я уже не смогу, — ухмыльнулся Циско.  
  
— Умный и сексуальный Циско.  _Умный и сексуальный._  
  
— Да. И это нравится девушкам. — Он чуть выше приподнял голову, как бы показывая свое превосходство.  
  
— Хорошо, что мы оба знаем, кому ты принадлежишь, — улыбнулась Лиза, наклоняясь вперед и прикусывая губу.  
  
— Эй, конечно! — Циско быстро чмокнул Лизу в губы. — Наверное, я единственный, кто считает это смешным, но… у Снартов нюх на гиков и ботаников. И не похоже, что я жалуюсь, потому что я не жалуюсь совсем.  
  
Лиза рассмеялась и расслабленно откинулась на спинку стула.  
  
— О, Ленни такой умничка. Он тоже своего рода гик. И вполне может составить конкуренцию Барри.  
  
— Нет уж. Ты же знаешь, что сейчас говоришь с мистером «Я цитирую Звездные войны наизусть» Рамоном.  
  
— Знаю-знаю! — последовавший за этим ответ был слишком небрежным, чтобы быть неправдой.  
  
— Ну-ну. — Циско не мог не рассмеяться, он сиял, буквально как ребенок перед витриной с конфетами. Он обожал, когда Лиза его хвалила. — Постой-ка. — Мысли в его голове вернулись в прежнее русло. — Как ты узнала, что они соулмейты?  
  
— Мне Ленни позвонил.  
  
— У суперзлодеев есть право на телефонный звонок? Или это из-за соулмейтов?  
  
— Откуда я знаю? — пожала плечами Лиза, напомнив Циско о своей «безупречной» репутации. — Кроме того, не каждый день люди находят своих соулмейтов в полицейском участке. — А ты их что, не видел? — она выразительно покосилась на ящик, в котором лежали криопушка Снарта и тепловая пушка Рори.  
  
— Нет, это случилось после того, как я унес этих ребяток домой. Мне позвонил Джо.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Хотел попросить меня вразумить Барри, — процитировал Циско, грустно вздохнув.  
  
— И ты этого делать не собираешься? — спросила Лиза, и в тоне ее голоса проскользнула нотка беспокойства — она переживала за судьбу брата.  
  
— Неа-а-а-а, — протянул Циско. — Дело в том, что с нами все иначе, у нас все нормально, учитывая то, что ты знаешь, что Барри Флэш. Так что я решил, что мы с тобой, ну, можем помочь им. Мы же вроде как эксперты! Так что стоит помочь Барри и Леонарду разобраться со всем этим.  
  
— Честно говоря… Ленни нравится Флэш. Очень нравится. Так что я не думаю, что возникнут проблемы.  
  
— Ага. Когда они в костюмах, они все время флиртуют.  
  
— А Ленни говорит, что это не флирт, а стеб.  
  
— Да? Барри мне то же самое заливает.  
  
Они заговорщицки посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно захихикали. Это будет забавно.  
  
 **4.**  
  
Айрис Уэст была раздавлена.  
  
Она держала телефон в руке и едва удерживалась от желания от злости покрошить его на кусочки. Она не присутствовала в участке, но от самого Барри узнала, что случилось. От Барри, который ждал на другом конце провода ее мнения обо всей это ситуации.  
  
Ему придется подождать еще минуту, пока она наконец все это обмозгует.  
  
Отец должен был сам сказать ей о том, что случилось.  
  
Нет, когда Айрис узнала, что Барри и Леонард соулмейты, она не то чтобы разозлилась… забеспокоилась, наверное. Но это нормально. Считала ли она это безумным? Нет. Она верила в то, что Вселенная не ошибается, особенно после того, как она выбрала ей в соулмейты Эдди. Насколько Айрис могла сказать, Вселенная просто так никогда не принимала таких решений, если два человека оказываются соулмейтами, то между ними определенно что-то есть.  
  
Итак, она признала, что в том, что Барри и Снарт теперь пара, есть причины. Так что у нее проблем с принятием ситуации проблем не возникло.  
  
Разозлила ее реакция отца, который убеждал Барри, что ничего не получится. Что он не позволит Барри продолжать это, независимо от того, чего хочет сам Барри. Джо был уверен, что для них двоих все закончится плачевно. Он не позволит Снарту и Барри видеться — «только через его труп». Потому что так безопаснее для всех.  
  
Но то,  _как_ Барри говорил об этом… он точно был несогласен с Джо. Айрис знала, что Барри так просто от своей родственной души не откажется. Черт, Айрис даже не нужно было с ним разговаривать, чтобы это понять! Теперь она чувствовала обиду, злость, отчаяние… и все это разбивало ей сердце.  
  
О да, она обязательно поговорит с отцом и промоет ему мозги.  
  
Потому что решать за Барри Джо не имел права. Ведь это Барри. И Айрис собиралась поддерживать его, несмотря ни на что — ни на проклятых суперзлодеев, ни на сверхзаботливого отца.  
  
Наконец она снова заговорила.  
  
— Просто поговорим с ним. Я знаю, что сказал папа, но все это неважно. Ты поговоришь с этим парнем. Но если Леонард причинит тебе боль, я собственноручно надеру ему зад, и никакая криопушка его не спасет.  
  
 **5.**  
  
Эдди Тоун был, мягко говоря…  _озадачен_. На самом деле он испытывал намного больше чувств, чем простое недоумение, но это было самое подходящее слово, которое он мог подобрать сейчас. И в ближайшие десять минут. Честно говоря, он вообще сомневался, что его мозг сможет функционировать… он буквально вырубился. Выпал из реальности.  
  
То, что он сейчас торчал в комнате для допросов и сверлил взглядом двустороннее зеркало, не сильно помогало, но… Эдди хотя бы что-то делал. Или пытался, по крайней мере.  
  
Ладно, стоит попробовать все расставить по местам. Как он вообще будет проводить допрос Снарта с такой кашей в голове?  
  
Эдди знал, как работают все эти штуки с соулмейтами. Они с Айрис прошли это давно, когда коснулись друг друга и увидели появившиеся соулметки. И он в Айрис не сомневался — она была предназначена ему самой Вселенной.  
  
Но Вселенную куда-то явно занесло, потому что…  _Барри Аллен и Леонард Снарт?_  
  
Эдди снова сфокусировался на сидящем в комнате для допросов Снарте, пытаясь въехать в ситуацию (ключевое слово  _пытаясь_ ). Леонард сидел за столом, лениво оглядывал комнату и периодически барабанил пальцами по металлической столешнице. Как этот холодный и расчетливый преступник мог быть соулмейтом Барри? Барри, который и мухи обидеть не мог, цитировал сериал «Светлячок» (да, Эдди как-то раз довелось стать свидетелем). Барри, который работал в полиции, который помог поймать парня… оказавшегося его соулмейтом?  
  
Вау, как же все закрутилось.  
  
Кроме того, Вселенная была уверена, что это сработает. И хоть Эдди не был большим фанатом всех этих штукенций с предназначением, он признавал — у Вселенной были свои правила, хоть и разные для каждого случая.  
  
Но в голове Эдди все крутился один и тот же вопрос:  _«как?»_. Он терпеть это слово не мог, обещал себе его не использовать, но… черт.  
  
Может, в Снарте было что-то, о чем никто не знал? Может, он как Робин Гуд — отдавал награбленное бедным? Был милосердным? Спасал пчел?  
  
Мда, последнее и вовсе идиотизм. Эдди снова посмотрел через стекло. Нет, ничего такого в Снарте он не видел.  
  
Да и его коллеги в участке тоже вряд ли видели с Снарте хорошее. Когда за его спиной распахнулась дверь, Эдди решил, что сейчас готов обсудить случившееся с кем-то еще, кроме себя самого.  
  
Но слова застряли в горле, когда он увидел, кто вошел.  
  
—  _Барри?_  Тебе что-то нужно?  
  
 **+1**  
  
У Леонарда Снарта были планы на все непредвиденные обстоятельства. Изначально, если бы их с Миком схватили, их должна была вытащить Лиза, пока Лена и его подельника будут перевозить в Айрон Хайтс. Все детали были обмозгованы и продуманы, так что они с легкостью могли воспользоваться этим планом Б, если бы возникла необходимость.  
  
Но все изменилось. Потому что последнее, что Снарт ожидал, это то, что встретит своего соулмейта во время ареста.  
  
Был крошечный шанс, что из-за этого его отпустят. Общественное уважение к соулмейтам могло принести пользу. По крайней мере, он был уверен, что выжмет из этой ситуации все возможные бонусы, надеясь, что и Мика тоже он вытащить сможет.  
  
Что касается того, что соулмейт Лена оказался копом… Ну что ж. Из-за связи Лизы и Циско Лен пару раз видел этого пацана, прекрасно понимая, что тот заслуживал гораздо лучшей пары, нежели Снарт. Логичнее будет просто двигаться дальше, отдельно друг от друга, делая вид, что ничего экстраординарного не произошло.  
  
Поэтому когда пацан появился в дверях, Лен сохранил невозмутимое выражение лица, хотя сердце рванулось куда-то в горло, и Снарту стало тяжело дышать.  
  
— Привет, Барри. — Он улыбнулся, отчего шея пацана пошла стыдливыми красными пятнами. — Пришел поболтать? А где тот обаяшка-детектив? Я думал, что меня будет он допрашивать.  
  
— Эдди? Он… — Барри запнулся и покраснел еще пуще прежнего. — Я спросил у него, можно ли мне с тобой поговорить. Ну, пару минут всего. Эм… — он почесал затылок, а Лен подозрительно прищурился, поглядывая на огромное зеркало на стене. — О! — Барри дернулся, будто понял, о чем думает Снарт. — Он за нами не следит, если тебя это волнует.  
  
— Меня не волнует, но спасибо,  _Скарлет_ , — улыбнулся Лен, наслаждаясь тем, как пацан сгорает от стыда и смущения прямо на месте.  
  
Однако реакция Барри была совершенно неожиданной. Он резко побледнел, словно был… в шоке?  
  
— Ты знаешь? — прошипел Барри, наклоняясь вперед. Стеснительный судмедэксперт канул в Лету, его голос сорвался на низкое шипение.  
  
Хм. Интересно.  
  
— Знаю что? — с намеком в голосе переспросил Лен.  
  
— Ничего. Совсем ничего. — Он снова превратился в суетливого криминалиста, но Лен уже принялся в голове перебирать всю информацию о Барри Аллене, что у него была — спасибо отношениям Лизы и Рамона, он предпочитал знать, с кем общается его сестра. Барри чуть больше двадцати, он внимательный, жутко жалостливый. Его мать погибла, отца посадили за ее убийство. Пацана шарахнуло молнией чуть меньше года назад. Девять месяцев комы, а потом пацан стал работать с Флэшем.  
  
Это разве не странное совпадение? Он помогает Флэшу, местному герою, Алому Спидстеру…  
  
О. О-о-о! Лен усмехнулся. Как легко сложить два и два. Почему никто не догадался о личности пацана до сих пор? Это чудо какое-то.  
  
Барри со стоном прикрыл голову руками.  
  
— Ну,  _Скарлет_. — Лен наклонился к нему, уверенный, что Барри поймет его намеки. — Думаю, мы сможем договориться о том, при каких условиях я сохраню твой секрет.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, Снарт? — А вот и Флэш. Лен качнул головой. Барри действительно был полон сюрпризов, Лен был уверен, что тот совершенно не умеет скрывать свои чувства. Раздражение было ясно написано на его лице, но там было что-то еще, что-то более глубокое…  
  
— Ничего особенного. Дай нам с моим напарником уйти, и я буду молчать. Уверен, что ты можешь ускорить процесс, да? — Лен усмехнулся.  
  
Барри закатил глаза, но спорить не собирался.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, немного помявшись. — Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать. — Повисла пауза, и Лен терпеливо ждал продолжения. — Но нам разве не стоит…  _обсудить_? — Барри показал сначала на Лена, а потом на себя. — Мы же… соулмейты.  
  
— И?  
  
— Тебе все равно? Ты даже не думаешь об этом, о том, что это может сработать?  
  
Лен пристально посмотрел пацану прямо в глаза.  
  
— Ты работаешь на копов, а я преступник. И как это должно сработать?  
  
— Вселенная не сделала бы нас парой без видимых причин.  
  
— Ну а если она ошиблась? — парировал Снарт.  
  
Он не мог не заметить боль, мелькнувшую в глазах Барри, прежде чем тот пожал плечами, пытаясь скрыть свои чувства.  
  
— Не знаю. И мы не узнаем, пока не попробуем, верно?  
  
В голосе Барри так отчетливо слышалась надежда, что сказать «нет» Лену вдруг стало невероятно сложно. Помимо этого, он как наяву слышал голос Лизы, которая твердила, что нужно как можно быстрее пригласить этого милашку на ужин.  
  
Напряжение рассеялось, и Лен смог говорить спокойно.  
  
— Справедливо. Давай поужинаем завтра вечером? И посмотрим, что с этим можно сделать.  
  
— Хорошо. — Барри осторожно улыбнулся и встал. — Пойду скажу капитану, а потом вернусь.  
  
Он вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь. Лен тяжело вздохнул.  
  
Этого, конечно, не планировалось, но… теперь он связан с Флэшем?  
  
 **Бонус +1 (эпилог, несколько лет спустя)**  
  
— Это страшно?  
  
— Хм? — Барри посмотрел на последние отчеты, над которыми работал, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не закончить их, применив скорость. В прошлом он был слишком нетерпеливым, чтобы делать что-то медленно, но с годами понял, что в неспешной работе есть свои плюсы. — Что страшно?  
  
Майкл теперь смотрел не в книгу, которую читал последние несколько минут, а на Барри.  
  
— Соулмейты.  
  
— Думаю, тебе рановато об этом переживать. — У Майкла еще было время до волшебного времени восемнадцатилетия, когда у него появится возможность встретить своего соулмейта. Но Барри улыбнулся, бросил папку на журнальный столик и сел ближе к Майклу. — Что ты хочешь знать?  
  
— Наверное, все. — Майкл пожал плечами. Несмотря на то что ему было всего девять, он был очень любопытным, да и к тому же еще обладал развитым интеллектом и интуицией. Барри этом не удивлялся, учитывая то, кем был его отец.  
  
— Все? — рассмеялся он. — Информации о соулмейтах много. Будет сложно рассказать тебе все сразу. Давай начнем с чего-то одного?  
  
Майкл помолчал, а потом тихо пробормотал:  
  
— Что если… ты не понравишься своему соулмейту?  
  
Барри посмотрел на свои руки, улыбнулся и потер обручальное кольцо.  
  
— Я рассказывал тебе, как мы познакомились с твоим отцом?  
  
Реакция была невероятной, глаза Майкла сразу же загорелись.  
  
— Расскажи!  
  
Барри еще раз рассмеялся.  
  
— Если ты так настаиваешь…  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не делишься с нашим сыном своими нелепыми фантазиями, Скарлет. — В дверном проеме появился Лен, который до этого занимался ужином (Барри был счастлив, когда узнал, как потрясающе готовит Снарт). На лице Лена была эта чертова ухмылка, от которой Барри развеселился еще больше.  
  
— Нелепыми фантазиями? А какие слова ты бы использовал, чтобы описать нашу жизнь? Я бы сказал, что «нелепые» и «фантазии» подходят просто отлично.  
  
Майкл захихикал, потому что уже знал о геройских делишках Барри и Лена, и они оба восприняли смех сына как аргумент в пользу Барри.  
  
Конечно, он не мог не заметить легкого раздражения на лице Лена, но когда он сел возле Майкла, его выражение лица смягчилось, как и всегда бывало, когда они были дома все вместе, и Лен тоже потер обручальное кольцо.  
  
— Конечно, мы живем фантазиями.  
  
Голубые глаза встретились с зелеными, и Барри протянул Лену руку.  
  
— О чем вы? — они посмотрели на Майкла, которые неотрывно наблюдал за ними. — Тетя Айрис и тетя Лиза говорят, что вы любите друг друга, так и есть! — Барри и Лен переглянулись. Конечно, их сестры по-прежнему влезают в их личную жизнь, даже когда они уже сошлись. — Что бы было, если бы один из вас узнал, что его соулмейт его ненавидит?  
  
— Думаю, что  _Флэшу_ стоит рассказать Майклу историю, не так ли, Скарлет? — Лен улыбнулся.  
  
— Только ты не мешай,  _Капитан Холод_ , — в ответ поддразнил его Барри. — Я знаю все твои гнусные способы.  
  
Майкл рассмеялся, потому что знал криминальную историю жизни Лена, хоть и без деталей, так как родился он уже после того, как Лена завербовал Рип Хантер. Он знал, что Лен давно уже варится в этом геройском/антигеройском котле.  
  
Барри начал рассказывать сыну историю любви между героем и злодеем. Лен иногда вставлял свои комментарии, хотя по большей части позволял Барри говорить, наслаждаясь тем, как от счастья светились его глаза, особенно когда Барри рассказывал об их столкновении в участке. Потому что, как бы ни бесили их сестры, они были правы — то, что было у Барри и Лена было реальным, и никто никогда не смог бы встать между ними.


End file.
